The Comprehensive Cancer Center of Wake Forest University (CCCWFU) is requesting a renewal of its Cancer Center Support Grant from the National Cancer Institute for Years 25 through 29. In the past 3 years, the CCCWFU has experienced consistent growth and achievement: the peer reviewed support base increased from approximately $10 million to over $16 million, substantial new facilities and capital equipment have been added to the Center, the programmatic structure developed three years ago has matured, and all senior leadership positions have been filled. The Cancer Center continues an outstanding record of clinical trials participation and translational research, community-based research in early detection and prevention, and basic science innovation. The CCCWFU has recruited faculty to enhance its cancer focus, has developed novel molecular approaches to cancer diagnosis and therapy, and has a clear or accessible organization with carefully enumerated priorities. Our medical center has maintained its outstanding record of commitment to the Cancer Center. Seven Programs constitute the scientific organization of our Cancer Center: Clinical Trials Program and Breast Program (Clinical Research Division), Early Detection and Medical Outcomes Program and Epidemiology and Prevention Program (Cancer Control Division), and Molecular Diagnosis and Therapy Program, Signaling Program, and DNA Damage and Cellular Defence Program (Basic Science Division).